


The Long Road to Recovery

by danceswithgary



Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Small Fandoms Big Bang story by Tarlan - The Long Road to Recovery</p>
<p>Fullsize version NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Road to Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375357) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



**Title:** The Long Road to Recovery  
 **Artist:** danceswithgary  
 **Author:** tarlan  
 **Fandom:** Jurassic Park III  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Billy Brennan/Alan Grant  
 **Rating/Category:** (ie, NC17/Gen or PG13/Slash)  
 **Warnings** (ie, major character death, non-con/rape, extreme violence)  
 **Summary:**

**Link to fic master post:** http://archiveofourown.org/works/375357

Cover: The Long Road to Recovery 

[  
Click for fullsize (NSFW)](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/003gt8y8)


End file.
